dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 23 Saga (MajinGogito)
Please Note: The following story contains minor occasional swearing and graphically gruesome scenes that some readers may call inappropriate or “too mature” for younger readers. The Android 23 Saga is the very first saga in both Dragon Ball Full Potential and the Android 23 Group. It focuses on Goten and Trunks's return to an unpeaceful Earth as well as the first half of the battle between the last of Gero's Red Ribbon Androids, Android 23. The plot will become much more detailed as the story goes on. Plot Eight years after Kid Buu's defeat, Goten and Trunks are both living a normal life with their families, although they are still training every day. Goku and Vegeta are both dead and are training in the Afterlife with the universe's greatest fighters of all time. Upon leaving for school, Goten senses a power rising into the billions. He receives a call from Trunks and finds out that his friend senses the power too. The two then head for the location, meeting up at it. Upon reaching the power, they discover the place, which happens to be one of the main labs of the late Dr. Gero, who they recognized as the man that had tried to kill their fathers. They see all of the previous models of Dr. Gero's Androids in the place and reawaken Android 23, the strongest of them all. After awakening, Android 23 easily defeats the two Saiyans and goes on a rampage, eventually running into Gohan, who he barely manages to defeat. Goten and Trunks try to use Fusion technique to stop the threat but they both incorrectly perform the movements and become Gunks, a fat, extremely weak version of Gotenks. Even as a Super Saiyan 2, the fusion is easily defeated by a Death Explosion attack and split just in time to see Android 23 take the Dragon Balls from a badly beaten Piccolo and summon Shenron. Major Events *Goten, Trunks, Android 23, and everyone in the saga make their debuts *Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 make their series debuts *This is the 1st time that a fusion of Trunks and Goten has transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 (and fought in it since Gotenks just bypassed it) *This saga marks the first time that a main villain has gotten their wish granted successfully on the first try. Chapters 001- Son Goten Resurfaces 002- The Computer's Data 003- Our Story Begins! 004- His Mission... Kill Son Goku! 005- Fusion? Fail? 006- Android's Massacre 007- Gohan VS Android 23 008- Time's Ticking 009- Death Explosion! 010- To Kami's Lookout 011- Fight for the Dragon Balls 012- Arise Shenron! Fights *Goten (SSj) VS Android 22 *Goten (SSj, SSj2) & Trunks (SSj) VS Android 23 *Gohan VS Android 23 *Piccolo (Nail & Kami Absorbed) and Dende VS Android 23 *Gunks (Super Saiyan 2) VS Android 23 Category:MajinGogito Category:Fan Fictions Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Androids Category:Canon Respecting Category:Sagas Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Saga Category:Dragon Ball FP Sagas Category:Fan Fiction